


He's a Good Boy; Hasn't Been Caught

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, and snapback Cal, i mean when they got undressed in the vid they were asking for it, in honor of Good Girls, plus plaid Luke did things to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a good boy. Especially for Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Good Boy; Hasn't Been Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I wrote smut again

Luke was studying in his room for a test.

He was one of the smartest people in the school, so it was pretty surprising that Calum was his boyfriend.

Oh sorry, that sounds rude.No, Calum's not stupid or anything, he was just known as the school's resident bad boy. Yeah, Luke's not as much of a goody two shoes as everyone believed.

No one, excluding their best friends Ashton and Michael, knew about the relationship. They dated in secret, as Luke's parents were way too overprotective and shit. They wouldn't care if he was gay, but they wouldn't like it if Luke dated the bad boy. Luke made it his mission to give Calum a good, or at least somewhat better, reputation description to his parents. Maybe someday they could reveal their secret.

Why the fuck was he thinking about Calum? He's gotta study.

_Tap. Tap._

Speak of the fucking devil. Luke opened his bedroom window.

"What the hell, Cal?"

"Hey babe. Uh, can I come in?" Luke helped him through the window.

"What the fuck are you doing here? My parents are here!" Luke was whisper screaming so his parents wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well, gee, I can't stop by to see my boyfriend anymore? You said you couldn't sneak out anymore, so I snuck out to see you instead."

"The gesture is sweet Calum, but I'm in the middle of a study session."

"You probably know everything though!"

"Not all smart kids know everything!"

"Look how tense you are. You need a study break."

"Seriously? You just love to do any-" Calum kissed Luke.

"Stop talking, you dork." Calum grinned and kissed down Luke's neck.

"Okay, so maybe I do need a study break," Luke breathed. Sex with Calum was more interesting than anything in the world, to be honest. Why can't this be a class?

"Told you," Calum murmured against Luke's skin.

"Parents are home, remember? So we gotta be quiet." At this, Calum began to unbutton Luke's plaid flannel shirt.

"Oh, I can keep myself under control. But can you, Lukey?"

"What do you-" Calum unzipped his black skinny jeans agonizingly slowly. Luke groaned lowly.

"Tsk, tsk. Guess you're not as good of a boy as everyone thinks," Calum said, smirking. Luke would've made a witty remark, but Calum pulled down his boxers swiftly and licked the underside of his hard cock.

"F-Fucking hell, Cal," Luke said breathily. He continued the blowjob, licking the tip of his dick, and swirling his tongue around it. Calum looked up at Luke sinfully, and the blue-eyed boy moaned.

Calum pulled off of him, and Luke let out a small whine.

"Still can't keep your mouth shut, huh?" Luke shook his head, but kept thrusting his hips up, needing friction.

"All right, I'll blow you, babe. You're so horny sometimes, God." Luke would've laughed, but Calum suddenly took all of him into his mouth. The laugh bubbles dissolved into more moans of pleasure.

"Please fuck me, Calum," Luke begged.

"Thank god." Calum flipped Luke over and pinned him against the desk. Calum grabbed the lube (obvs not their first time) and rolled on a condom.

"Ready Lukey?" Luke had hardly nodded before a finger was plunged into him.

"Oh fuck!"

"Shh, quiet remember?" Calum pressed a kiss to the back of Luke's neck. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I think we're already kinda past that shit." Calum added another finger instead of replying.

"Damn, you look absolutely wrecked, Luke. You're so fucking hot," Calum whispered hotly into Luke's ear, making him shiver. He could feel Calum's own dick twitching. He was twitching at the sight of him. Luke, the boy who was just a nerd, nothing special.

Before he could think any further though, the fingers were replaced with Calum's length.

"Oh my god, you're so tight," Calum cried out.

"Shh, babe." It was Luke's turn to smirk.

"Fuck off, Hemmings. You'll be begging soon." And yeah, that's true.

"Just fuck me already, Cal."

"Are you sure?" "Fuck," Luke groaned. "Just move!"

"Are you," Calum placed a hand on Luke's length, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Sure?"

"Y-yes." This teasing was becoming too much for Luke. Calum began thrusting into Luke.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"You're so good, Lukey, So good," Calum breathed.

"Fuck..." Luke moaned softly. Then Calum hit his prostate, and Luke almost came undone right then and there.

"Oh fuck!" Luke moaned, just a little too loudly.

A knock on the door made the boys stop momentarily.

However, Calum, being the bad boy he was, decided to keep thrusting into his boyfriend.

"Luke, you okay?" It was Luke's dad. Calum was gonna have fun watching Luke answer him without moaning.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm-fu-fine." Calum kept hitting the spot that gave him the most pleasure, making the sentence extremely difficult to say.

"Alright. Dinner's ready when you're done."

"OH! Er, I m-mean, okay..." And Luke's dad disappeared down the hall.

"Fuck you, Calum," Luke muttered to his boyfriend.

"But I'm busy fucking you right now, babe."

"Good." Calum sucked at Luke's neck, causing moans to spill out of the blonde boy's mouth. Calum began matching his thrusts to his hand on Luke's dick, giving Luke an intensity of pleasure.

"Shit-I'm so close, Cal..."

"Same her-"

"Luke? You okay? I heard you moan." Damn, it was Luke's mum now. Why were his parents so concerned about him? There _is_ a limit.

Calum decided to be a little shit and pick up the pace, too. This situation was absolutely terrible.

"I'm-" Luke held in a moan, "okay, Mum."

"Better than okay," Calum whispered in his ear, and gave a thrust that made Luke come undone.

"Oh my god!" Luke groaned, cumming into Calum's fist. At this, Calum came as well, groaning lowly.

"Shit, Lukey," He whispered.

"What happened, Luke?"

Luke swallowed. "N-nothing. I just realized that I had to do the back page too. I'll be down for dinner soon, Mum."

"All right, we'll be waiting!" She called out. Once she left, Luke turned to Calum.

"What the hell was that?!?"

"You're the one who wanted this study break."

"Yeah, well maybe next time I'll teach you a lesson."

"Oh, I won't miss this class."

"Actually, I think you're gonna need me to drop by your house for this lesson."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, love." Calum pecked Luke on the lips. "

Nah, you definitely need to be taught this lesson."

"Fine, you win. Come over anytime."

"Better," Luke said, and kissed Calum.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make more smut inspired from Good Girls and turn this into a multichapter fic, if you want. I'm always willing to write smut.


End file.
